The present invention is directed to an electric hand tool.
With an electric hand tool of this type (DE 196 00 339 C1), fan guide vanes are located on either side of a fan wheel that is mounted on the motor shaft between the electric motor and gearbox, in order to improve the cooling of the electric motor and a gearbox that is located between the electric motor and a drive spindel for a tool, which said fan guide vanes cool the electric motor and the gearbox separately and independently of one another via corresponding air ducts.
With an electric hand tool having an impact mechanism (DE 100 30 962 C2), an annular channel with an opening on the outside is formed in the impact region of the snap die, which said opening is connected to the suction side of a ventilation system of the electric motor. The dust that is produced in the abrasive process of removing material, which said material also penetrates the working area of the snap die, is suctioned away from this area through the annular channel by the vacuum generated by the ventilation system.